Recuerdos de una vida pasada
by Centoloman
Summary: Recuerdos es la precuela de Memorias, básicamente hace referencia a una vida anterior de Rido, que él mismo irá descubriendo poco a poco a lo largo de los capítulos 1317 principalmente de su fic madre.
1. Prólogo

– ¡¿Shinigami?¡!¿Mi hijo quiere ser un shinigami?!

– Sí, como el gran Kumaru – respondí con una gran sonrisa.

Mi padre torció la cara y me dedicó una mirada de desaprobación. No le gustaba nada que optara por ser un shinigami, como aquel que años atrás había traido la deshonra a la familia, Kumaru, un capitán legendario que había desaparecido envuelto en un turbio halo de caos y confusión. Nadie sabía ahora donde se encontraba. Ni siquiera si estaba vivo.

– El gran Kumaru... ¡Deja de decir gilipolleces!¡Kumaru fue un traidor!

– Pero, papá, es un honor que un capitán como Kumaru haya sido parte de nuestra familia. ¡Además, nadie sabe realmente qué pasó!

– Yo lo sé – contestó enfadado – ¡Fue un traidor!¡Traicionó a toda la Sociedad de Almas!¡Se fugó!¡Y trajo la deshonra a esta casa!¡No te permito que vuelvas a hablar de él en esta casa!

Se dió la vuelta tratando de ocultar las lágrimas y cerró de golpe la puerta de mi habitación. Mi mirada, distraída, pensativa, soñadora, atravesó los cristales de la ventana y se perdió en los blancos edificios del Sereitei, lejanos físicamente pero próximos en mis ensoñaciones infantiles.

Sabía que aún quedaba tiempo para que pudiera ser admitido en la academia pero no me importaba. Mientras no pudiera llegar, invertiría mi tiempo en entrenar y entrenar hasta conseguir superar las pruebas de acceso. No había nada que me pudiera parar, nada que pudiera conseguir que yo, Akano Rido, del clan del gran Kumaru, no llegase a imitar a aquella leyenda.

Pasaba el tiempo, cada vez más despacio, y mi ilusión se acrecentaba con los años. Cada día que pasaba estaba un día más cerca de mi sueño y eso me daba fuerzas para aguantar un siglo más. En aquel momento creía que no había nada que pudiera detenerme...

Al fin llegó el momento, el día de los exámenes de acceso. Estaba preparado, sabía que podía hacerlo. La noche anterior apenas había logrado dormir un par de horas, los nervios no me dejaban descansar. Pero me sentía fresco, ligero, liviano, sin las taras propias de la falta de sueño. Era mi gran día, el día en que comenzaría mi aventura en el Sereitei.

Sin embargo, aún había un cabo suelto por atar. Desde el día en que me había inscrito para el examen, mi padre había dejado de hablarme. Era su forma de mostrarme el enfado que le había producido mi decisión.

– Padre, hoy es el día – dije, irrumpiendo en la cocina. – hoy es el día del examen de acceso. Quería que lo supieras.

El silencio fue su respuesta, el mismo silencio que me dedicaba desde hacía meses.

– Sé que no vas a contestarme pero no me importa – continué. – Esto es lo que quiero hacer, te guste o no. Seguiré los pasos de mi abuelo y me convertiré en el shinigami que devuelva el honor a mi familia.

Devolver el honor a la familia... Cuando me escuché me dí cuenta de que hablaba como mi padre. Realmente, yo no consideraría mi familia deshonrada y menos por aquel incidente. Kumaru se había comportado como un héroe y eso le había conducido al exilio. No era un motivo de deshonra, sino de orgullo.

El silencio se mantuvo en la sala así que decidí ir a terminar de empacar mis cosas. Muy pronto estaría despidiéndome de mi madre y de mi hogar. Sabía que lo echaría de menos, nunca había estado fuera, pero aquello no me asustaba. Era por lo que había luchado toda mi vida y no iba a renunciar a ello por un simple miedo infantil.

Me despedí de toda mi familia y emprendí el camino hacia la academia. Caminaba decidido hacia el Sereitei, sabiendo lo mucho que me quedaba por descubrir y recordando lo mucho que dejaba atrás. Cuando estuve lejos, eché un último vistazo a mi casa antes de perderla de vista. Lo que no sabía es que sería la última vez que la vería delante.


	2. 1 Ingreso

El examen de ingreso, curiosamente, no se realizó en las habituales instalaciones de la Academia de Shinigamis sino en el Distrito 1 del Rukongai. Al parecer, era una estrategia para acercar al pueblo la figura del shinigami, tantas veces vista con desconfianza por las almas que vivían fuera del Sereitei.

La asistencia de público era masiva, así como la de los participantes así que la inscripción tomó su tiempo. Mientras aguardaba mi turno, me preguntaba si en efecto aquel era el objetivo de los altos cargos de la Corte de los Espíritus Puros, pues allí los espectadores eran de la clase más alta de entre todos los habitantes del Rukongai.

La mayor parte de los pobladores de los distritos de número más bajo eran familias de la baja nobleza o familias de shinigamis de alto rango, como mi clan. En cualquier caso, conocían la figura del shinigami a la perfección. Estaban muy familiarizados con ellos. ¿No sería mejor en el caso de que se pretendiera acercar la figura del shinigami al pueblo haber llevado las pruebas a distritos de número superior?

Mientras estaba embobado en reflexiones políticas como aquella, me tocó el turno para la inscripción. Una vez realizado el papeleo, fui conducido al área de espera con el resto de participantes. A pesar de que los espectadores eran casi en su totalidad gente de los distritos entre el 1 y el 10, había participantes de los 80 distritos. La diferencia entre clases se hacía notar en las miradas de cada uno de los que estábamos allí, que se miraban con desprecio entre ellos.

La prueba constaría de tres partes: control de la energía, combate y una prueba escrita sobre conocimiento general que cualquiera que conociera mínimamente la figura del shinigami podría sacar brillantemente.

Para las primera de las pruebas, la del control de la energía espiritual, los cientos de participantes fuimos repartidos en grupos de dieciséis personas a los que fueron asignados un oficial de una de las trece divisiones que ejercía de examinador. La prueba consistía en crear una esfera de energía en las manos y mantenerla durante un determinado tiempo. No era una prueba difícil, pero era dura, pues el hecho de equilibrar la energía y estabilizarla durante un periodo prolongado agotaba rapidamente al usuario.

Sólo siete de los dieciséis miembros originales de mi grupo conseguimos pasar a la prueba de combate. En varios de los grupos, ninguno de sus miembros había conseguido pasar y otros, por ya poseer una espada propia, habían sido promovidos directamente a la prueba escrita. Como arma durante el examen se nos entregó una espada de madera, pero también podía usarse el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. El final de combate se establecería en la rendición del rival o cuando el oponente permaneciera más de 10 segundos en el suelo.

De los cientos de aspirantes a académico que habían ingresado en la primera prueba sólo un centenar habían conseguido llegar a la prueba final. El test escrito, que se realizó el día siguiente y, principalmente, serviría para organizar a los alumnos por en sus diferentes grupos por el nivel que habían demostrado, pues todos los que habían logrado llegar hasta allí estaban admitidos en la escuela de shinigamis.

Quedaban unas semanas hasta el comienzo de las clases pero yo había decidido no volver a casa. Había decidido no regresar hasta que mi uniforme fuera negro y blanco y pudiera cumplir mi promesa de restaurar el honor del gran clan Akano. Me instalé en uno de los pabellones de la academia donde residiría los próximos años y fuí preparándome para el gran día.

El pabellón estaba vacío, pero en pocas semanas aquellos pasillos bullirían de actividad. Aproveché el tiempo de soledad para familiarizarme con el entorno, los recorridos, el gimnasio... Me había planificado una especie de horario para poder ocupar el tiempo y no aburrirme en aquel desierto de piedra y madera.

Poco a poco se iba acercando el primer día de clase. La noche anterior llegó mi compañero de habitación, un joven de mi edad aproximadamente y que realmente se parecía a mí. De hecho, parecía una agigantada, musculada e imberbe versión de mí. Parecía alguien agradable, lo que me resultó un gran alivio, pues no sabría si lograría aguantar todo el tiempo de la academia con alguien soso y aburrido.

Le había estado observando escondido entre las ramas de un árbol cercano a la ventana de la habitación mientras él organizaba sus cosas. Era muy divertido, pues parecía preguntarse continuamente con la mirada quién sería aquel con el que tendría que compartir su espacio durante los próximos seis años.

– ¡Hola! Soy Rido – le dije, entrando de un salto por la ventana.

– Eh... ¡Hola! – contestó asombrado. Trataba de asimilar la escena que acababa de presenciar. – Mi nombre es Gaijin.

– ¿Y de dónde vienes?

– Nacer nací en el Rukongai Norte, pero al final nos mudamos al Sur, al distrito 28 – me informó.

– Yo soy del clan Akano, vivimos en el sector 7 del Oeste.

– ¿Akano? ¿Como el gran Akano Kumaru?

– ¡Claro! ¡Soy el nieto del legendario capitán de la novena división!

– Ala... – exclamó asombrado.

Congeniamos rápidamente y pasamos bastante rato conversando. Llegó la noche y como la víspera del examen de ingreso, no conseguía dormir así que me fui a sentar en las ramas del árbol desde donde había espiado a Gaijin mientras organizaba sus cosas. Desde allí avisté algo moviéndose entre los arbustos en la pared del pabellón de enfrente, pero no le di mayor importancia suponiendo que era alguna clase de animal salvaje.

Por fin, tras una larga espera, conseguí pegar ojo y el amanecer me sorprendió sentado en la misma rama donde el sueño me había alcanzado. Era el momento de asearse y prepararse para el inicio de la gran aventura de convertirse en shinigami.

La clase era la típica aula en forma de anfiteatro. Los alumnos, todos novatos, pertenecían, como yo, al grupo de nivel alto según la nota de la prueba escrita con la que había concluído el examen de acceso a la academia. Todos parecían igual de nerviosos, todos tratando de entablar conversaciones superficiales que derivaran en amistades útiles para futuras necesidades.

Pero de entre todo eso, al fondo, arriba del todo de la clase, una figura llamaba la atención sobre los demás. Una chica, de pelo rojizo y con cuernos miraba con cara de rechazo al resto de los alumnos. Aquello me llamó la atención casi tanto como sus atributos óseos y me acerqué hacia ella con la intención de entablar conversación.

– Fíjate en eso, ¡¡tienes cuernos!! ¿Puedo tocarlos…? – le solté, tratando de romper el hielo.

En ese preciso instante me di cuenta de mi grave error. Antes de que pudiera siquiera llegar a rozar las protuberancias de aquella chica me agarró salvajemente la muñeca hasta el punto de casi rompérmela. Clavó sus ojos llenos de dureza en mi rostro dolorido y me soltó la mano mientras me amenazaba.  
Me senté en la silla y traté de atender un rato mientras me frotaba la muñeca, pero el dolor me había desconcentrado y el interes por la persona que ahora estaba sentada a mi lado era superior al que me suscitaba el aburrido discurso de bienvenida que nos dirigía el profesor.

– ¿Sabes? No me pareces como las demás de ahí abajo. Por eso he venido aquí, contigo – le comenté mientras señalaba a los grupos de jóvenes que cotilleaban sólo un par de filas más allá de nosotros.

– Creí haberte dejado claro que no me interesa lo que me digas – replicó desdeñadamente.

– Estáaa bien… – cedí consciente de que me iba a costar más de lo pensado entablar una conversación con aquella chica. Entonces me incliné en la silla, manteniendo el equilibrio sobre las dos patas traseras pero no calculé precisamente la distancia con la pared y caí de espaldas, provocando la carcajada general en la clase.

– Idiota!! ¿¿Qué haces?? – susurró con una evidente indignación.

Sin un ápice de vergüenza pero con un poco de dolor en la espalda, me reincorporé dirigiéndole una mirada a mi compañera para ver si al menos mi torpeza había servido de algo. No era así, su rostro era frío como el témpano. Eso lo hacía más interesante si cabe.

Cuando la interminable presentación dio llegado a su fin, casi no la vi salir de la clase pero conseguí alcanzarla por el pasillo. Fuere como fuere, estaba decidido a al menos averiguar su nombre antes de regresar a la habitación.

– ¡¡Perdona!! ¿Cómo te llamas? – la llamé a gritos en mitad de los pasillos atosigados de gente.

– ¿Tu no te rindes nunca? – contestó tratando de ignorarme.

– Rendirse es de cobardes – repliqué hinchado de orgullo.

Kumaru nunca se había rendido, aunque eso le hubiese costado renunciar a la vida que había llevado al prestigio a mi clan. Yo tampoco me rendiría. Además, cuanto más dificil me lo ponía más interés tenía por averiguar su nombre.

– ¡¡¡¡¡¡NALYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! – El grito resonó en todo el pasillo.

– Genial, ya me conoce el resto de la Academia – se quejó mi compañera mientras se golpeaba fuerte la cabeza sin darse cuenta de mi presencia a su lado.

– ¡Je! Nos vemos… Nalya – me despedí mientras me dirigía a la habitación.

El primero de los objetivos estaba cumplido. Había conseguido arrancarle el nombre antes de volver a la habitación. En breves minutos habría que presentarse en el comedor así que organicé los materiales de clase y me preparaba para salir cuando llegó mi compañero.

– Menudo espectáculo has dado en clase – se reía Gaijin cuando me vió en el cuarto.

– Sí, mi espalda me duele bastante – me quejé entre risas. – Pero al menos mereció la pena... Ahora sé su nombre.

El siguiente objetivo era... entablar más de dos frases seguidas sin que hubiera amenazas. Aunque suponía que eso sería más difícil, como luego se demostró. Daba igual, estaba decidido. Al final terminaría siendo amigo de aquella chica costaste lo que costase. Aunque fuera sólo por erosión, acabaría derrumbando su muro.


	3. 2 Nuevos Compañeros

Los primeros días del curso el horario se restringiría a las clases matinales para que así los académicos recién llegados tuvieran la oportunidad de familiarizarse con las instalaciones y adaptarse a su nueva vida como shinigami así que dado que el primer objetivo ya estaba cumplido en mi caso me dediqué a vagabundear sin rumbo por los distintos pabellones.

Mi intención era intentar encontrar a aquella tal Nalya pero no lo conseguí. Llegué a pensar que escapaba de mí pero tampoco le dí mucha importancia. Quisiera ella o no el día siguiente como muy tarde nos veríamos, en clase. Y allí continuaría mi asalto a su fortaleza.

Sin darme casi cuenta, llegó la hora de cenar y como no había conseguido encontrar a mi presa me acerqué sólo hasta el comedor. Era ya tarde y la gente ya estab acasi toda sentada. Pocos sitos libres quedaban en las mesas así que me apresuré hacia aquel que quedaba más cerca de la puerta por la que había entrado.

– Buenas noches. Que aproveche. Gracias. De nada – dije rápidamente a la vez que me sentaba.

El académico que estaba a mi lado, un chico alto y moreno me miró asombrado como si no entendiera nada de lo que había dicho. Contesté a su cara de asombro con una sonrisa burlona y miré a todos lados a ver si encontraba la comida... o a la "presa". Pero nada, ni la comida había llegado, ni Nalya estaba cerca del lugar donde me había sentado.

– En fin... – acerté a decir mientras me dirigía al chico que tenía al lado que observaba atentamente mis acciones sin perder su cara de asombro. – Soy Rido, es mi primer año aquí. ¿Tú?

– También es mi primer año – contestó sin borrar la expresión de su rostro.

– ¿Y tienes nombre o sólo cara de susto? – bromeé.

– ¡Ah, sí! – reaccionó tratando de recuperar la compostura. – Mi nombre es Dbssdb.

– Dsb... Dbsb... ¿Qué?

– Dbssdb.

– Macho, ¿te tocó el nombre en una tómbola o algo? Por que mira tú que hay nombres raros pero el tuyo...

– Tranquilo, puedes llamarme simplemente Db, todo el mundo me llama así.

– Mejor, si llego a tener que llamarte Dbssdb durante los próximos seis años creo que me volvería loco...

– ¿Más aún? – replicó demostrando que él también sabía bromear.

– Más aún, – respondí impertérrito mientras ponía una cara de falsa solemnidad – te aseguro que es perfectamente posible. Oye, ¿estás solo?

– Es que me perdí por esos pasillos y llegué tarde... – explicó avergonzado. – Mis amigas andan por allí. ¿Tú?

– Ah, no, yo no llegué tarde – le mentí. – Simplemente sigo una estrategia perfectamente calculada para conocer a más gente el primer día de clase y así tener alguien que...

– Vamos, – me interrumpió sonriente – que también llegaste tarde.

– Sí, vale. Llegué tarde – admití resignado. – Me entretuve buscando a una chica con cuernos que conocí en clase...

– Anda, así que tú eres el del batacazo en la silla – se rió.

– Sí, un error de cálculo. A todos nos pasa. Tengo que hacerme aún con las medidas del lugar y todo eso. En fin, que me entretuve buscando a la chica esta cornuda y se me pasó la hora. ¿La conoces?

– Más o menos. Es compañera de cuarto de una de mis amigas o está en la habitación de al lado o algo así. Se llama Nalya – continuó. – ¿Es amiga tuya?

– Todavía no... pero nadie puede resistirse a mis encantos.

– Pues suerte, porque es un pelín borde.

– Ya me he dado cuenta, ya. Pero eso también lo hace más interesante.

– ¿Interesante?

– Claro que sí – contesté convencido. – Si fuera fácil no tendría mérito, pero esto supone un reto. Me gustan los retos.

– De todas formas... menudo valor tienes para acercarte a esa...

– Me viene de familia. Soy el nieto del gran Kumaru.

– ¿El gran Kumaru?

– Sí. ¿No conoces la historia del gran Akano Kumaru, el legendario capitán de la 9?

– Qué va... Si casi casi acabo de llegar a la Sociedad de Almas – confesó. – Todo esto me resulta nuevo. Entonces, ¿tú naciste aquí?

– Sí, nací en el Rukongai, en el distrito 5.

– Pensé que aquí no nacían almas, simplemente, llegaban a este mundo gracias a los shinigamis.

– Oye.. ¿y cómo es el mundo mortal? – inquirí.

Era uno de mis sueños, conocer el mundo mortal. Deseaba con ardor la primera salida de la Sociedad de Almas. Quería conocer nuevos mundos, nuevas formas de vida, nuevos paisajes... La Sociedad de Almas me resultaba monótona, estable, eterna, siempre lo mismo.

– Si algo es el mundo mortal, es cambiante – explicó nostálgico.– Muy variado...

Estuvimos toda la cena hablando entretenidos. Tanto que casi quedamos encerrados en el comedor y salimos de últimos. Db me contaba cosas del mundo mortal, de su historia, de su forma de vida, de sus inventos y yo asistía asombrado a sus explicaciones. Yo, por mi parte, le conté la leyenda de mi abuelo. Le hablé de cómo había sido falsamente acusado de traición y cómo había decidido exiliarse para salvar el honor de las trece divisiones en lugar del suyo propio.

Regresamos juntos al pabellón de las habitaciones. Db dormía en la habitación de al lado así que me acompañó practicamente hasta la puerta de la habitación, donde ya estaba Gaijin casi a punto de meterse en la cama. Entonces fue cuando realmente me di cuenta de lo tarde que se me había hecho mientras hablaba con nuestro vecino.

– ¡Hombre! – bromeó mientras me veía entrar por la puerta – ¡El Señor Puntualidad!

– ¿Nos conocemos?

– Te estaba guardando un sitio pero como no dabas aparecido en la cena pues al final se sentó otro... – explicó.

– Mira tú que bien. Yo mientras estuve entablando relaciones diplomáticas con la habitación de al lado.

– Se llama Zharin... – continuó explicando ajeno a mis continuas interrupciones.

– Se llama Zharin. Espera. Se llama Zharin ¿quién? El de la habitación de al lado se llama Dbssdb.

– Dvsz... ¿qué?

– Lo mismo dije yo... Al final me dijo que le llamara Db simplemente... Después de que me confundiera unas veinte veces con el nombre – le comenté. – ¿Pero de qué estabas hablando?

– ¿Yo? – preguntó sorprendido. – Ah, sí, vale. Te estaba hablando de un tío que conocí en el comedor...

– Por cierto, ¿qué tenemos mañana a primera? – inquirí.

– ... pero ya veo que no haces mucho caso.

– ¡Ah, sí! Historia del Mundo Mortal I. ¡Toma!

– Bah, no sé para que te cuento nada.

Pese a que nos conocíamos desde hacía bastante bien poco, la noche anterior, había cogido mucha confianza con Gaijin y pasábamos el tiempo gastándonos bromas o tratando de hacernos enfadar el uno al otro. Por eso, cuando mi compañero se picó me sentí de algún modo realizado. Esperaba su respuesta pero no llegó así que decidí insistir un poco.

– Oh, vamos – me quejé en broma mientras apelaba a su orgullo. – ¿Te vas a dejar derrotar por una broma tan vieja y ridícula?

– ¿Derrotado?¿Yo? Ni en cien siglos tendrías la categoría para vencerme...

– ¡Pues contraataca! – insistí.

– Estoy cansado.

– ¿Cansado?

– Primer día de clase y esas cosas – me explicó poniendo el mismo tono que si le estuviera explicando a un niño pequeño. – Voy a dormir. No hagas ruido.

– Vale, vale, perdona... – contesté burlón. – En fin, ya que me abandonas y me dejas solo – continué poniendo voz triste y solitaria – iré a tomar un rato el aire en el árbol.

– De acuerdo, Señor Mono, que se pasa usted todo el día en los árboles.

– ¿No estabas durmiendo?

– Lo intento – dijo mientras me sacaba la lengua – Vete para tu rama. Ya me reiré yo el día que te pillen por los árboles a estas horas.

– Soy el gran Akano Rido, el guerrero de las sombras, el rey del sigilo...

– ... el próximo candidato a ser castigado – concluyó mi frase.

– ¡Bah! Hala, duerme, que los bebés como tú necesitáis descansar – le solté mientras atravesaba por fin la ventana.


	4. 3 Homo Canis

A los pocos días de clase, pasar buena parte de la noche en el árbol se había constituido ya en una costumbre irrenunciable. Pasaba horas allí meditando sobre lo que me depararía el futuro una vez llegara a ser un shinigami, como mi legendario abuelo. Había veces que incluso me quedaba dormido sobre la rama y me despertaban los primeros rayos del alba dejándome ver el privilegiado paisaje que suponía un amanecer sobre el Sereitei.

Me iba adaptando poco a poco al horario de clases sin problemas. Las clases más teóricas resultaban realmente aburridas, a excepción de la de Historia del Mundo Mortal. Realmente, esa asignatura, como todo lo que tuviera que ver con el mundo mortal, me entusiasmaba. Esos sentimientos no los compartía con la mayor parte de los compañeros que procedían de allí pero no me importaba. Deseaba saber más y más sobre aquel mundo y cuanto más conocía más ganas tenía de ir allí.

Cuando hablaba de eso, mis compañeros insistían en que no era para tanto, que lo realmente interesante estaba aquí en la Sociedad de Almas y que realmente, el mundo mortal no era tan espectacular como yo lo describía. Supongo que esa relativa indiferencia se debía a que ellos ya lo habían experimentado y los sentimientos de continuo asombro que tenía yo hacia el mundo mortal ellos los tenían hacia la Sociedad de Almas, especialmente aquellos como Db que habían llegado hacía realmente poco a este mundo.

Db me presentó a su grupo de amigos y poco a poco fuimos pasando más tiempo juntos. Aún así, no podía quitarme mi gran objetivo de la mente. Respecto a eso, mis planes de conquistar la gran fortaleza de la mujer de hielo, estaba costando un poco más de la cuenta, pero sabía que al final conseguiría derribar la muralla. Día a día la perseguía por la Academia y me sentaba a su lado en clase. Le hablaba de temas inocentes y poco a poco iba consiguiendo mantener con ella conversaciones más o menos de duración media, aunque siempre sobre temas superficiales. Aún así, notaba que su muralla se resquebrajaba ya que de vez en cuando se le escapaba una sonrisa por el medio de su habitual gesto inexpresivo.

Cuando veía que el trabajo se volvía realmente complicado, pedía a Gaijin o a Db que me echaran una mano, aunque ellos tenían verdadero miedo a las reacciones de Nalya. Realmente, los resultados eran casi nulos a excepción de esos raros momentos en los que la veía sonreír, pero nadie podía resistir por siempre a mis encantos.

Una noche más, estaba sentado tranquilamente en la rama de mi árbol, de la que ya había tomado posesión cuando me fijé en que nuevamente los arbustos bajo las ventanas de los edificios de enfrente se movían como si hubiera un animal entre ellos.

Recomido por la curiosidad, lancé uno de los frutos del árbol en dirección a los arbustos. Al no encontrar respuesta, lancé otro y otro más hasta que intuí como una sombra canina salía de los arbustos y regresaba a ellos.

Intrigado sobremanera, arriesgué mi escondite bajando del árbol. No creía que me encontraran a esas horas, pero aún así actué con el mayor sigilo posible para no delatar mi posición. En efecto, lo que se escondía entre los arbustos era algún tipo de cánido, que se ocultó en cuanto notó que me acercaba.

Intentaba encontrarlo por entre los arbustos cuando, de repente, alguien me abalanzó contra el suelo. Lo poco que conseguí ver de él me hizo sospechar que se trataba de un shinigami así que supuse que habían descubierto mi escapada nocturna. Comencé a excusarme como un loco para tratar de justificar mi presencia allí. Afirmé haber escuchado un ruido muy extraño cuando estaba mirando por la ventana y había bajado a averiguar de qué se trataba.

– ¡Si hasta tiene imaginación! – exclamó mi captor. – Los académicos de ahora sois demasiado osados. Bakudou 1 ¡Sai!

Entonces noté los efectos del hechizo de retención. El hombre que me había derribado cargó conmigo hasta el árbol más cercano y me ató con el tronco. No podía verle la cara, la llevaba tapada con una capucha y un pañuelo pero sí podía intuir una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo.

– Tú... tú no eres profesor, ¿verdad?

– Un chico observador.

– ¿Entonces quién eres?

– Interesante pregunta – dijo. – Es una lástima que no pueda contestártela, ¿verdad?

– Está bien. A ver si esta la puedes responder "Señor Soy-tan-feo-que-oculto-mi-horrendo-rostro".

Al instante, el sonido de la hoja de un puñal clavándose en la corteza del árbol a escasos centímetros de mi oreja izquierda me informó de que no le había gustado nada el apelativo con el que le había bautizado.

– Vaaale, – resoplé – me portaré bien, "Desconocido de la cicatriz". ¿Así mejor?

– ¿Quieres que el cuchillo se clave un poco más abajo? Digamos... ¿Aquí? – amenazó mientras con el cuchillo rozaba mi hombro.

– Que poco sentido del humor tienen algunos – bromeé tratando de disimular el miedo que estaba empezando a sentir. – ¡Sonríele a la vida!¡Sé feliz!¡Abusón!

– Déjate de gilipolleces y dime qué hacías aquí a estas horas.

– Está bien... – resoplé. Quizás si decía la verdad conseguiría salir mejor parado. – Había una especie de animal entre los arbustos. No una ardilla ni un pájaro. Algo más grande. Yo estaba en mi árbol mirando las estrellas y me fijé. Me entró curiosidad y bajé a mirar.

– ¿Crees que ésto es una broma? – inquirió. – La verdad. Ya.

– Esa es la verdad.

– Y yo soy el general Ailios – respondió. – No cuela, listillo.

– Créetelo o no te lo creas. Es la pura y dura verdad – insistí.

– Como quieras. Realmente poco importa qué haces aquí abajo. Estás entorpeciendo mi trabajo y eso no se lo permito a nadie.

– ¿Trabajo?¿Secuestras académicos profesionalmente?¿Cuánto te pagan?

– Silencio – bramó. – Te sobra la lengua y quieres que te la arranque, ¿a que sí?

– Realmente estoy muy contento con mi cuerpo – respondí burlonamente. – Aunque estaba pensando en dejarme crecer el pelo un poco más. ¿Tú que opinas?

Mi captor resopló indicando que casi había llegado al límite de su paciencia. Un poco más y podía acabar mal así que había que empezar a portarse bien. Pero yo era Akano Rido, el nieto de Akano Kumaru, legendario capitán de la Novena División y no me rendiría facilmente.

– Está bien, – dijo al fin – dejémonos de juegos. Te lo voy a decir claramente soy un hombre con bastante poca paciencia así que dime lo que quiero saber ya. ¿Qué hacías aquí abajo?

– Ya te lo he dicho.

– Claro, por eso voy a creerme que un acosador como tú...

– Espera, espera, espera – le interrumpí hablando rápidamente. – ¿Acosador?¿Yo?

– ¿Te crees que todos en este sitio están ciegos?

– No es acoso... Es... interés. No, interés no es la mejor palabra para descubrirlo. "Curiosidad". Ésa es la palabra. Curiosidad.

– La curiosidad mató al gato. ¿Verdad gatito lindo?

– ¿Entonces tú eres el perro?

– ¿Qué?

– Sí, ya sabes. Tú el perro, yo el gato. El perro caza al gato... Esas cosas. Ciencias Naturales, naturales como la vida misma.

– ¡Cállate! Me produces dolor de cabeza.

– Pues arriba en mi cuarto tengo un remedio para los dolores de cabeza. Si me sueltas te lo bajo en un par de minutos.

– Claro, ¿cómo no? – respondió irónico – Ya que vas, ¿por qué no escapas? Sería una buena idea, ¿a que sí?

– ¡Cachis! Casi cuela.

– Para nada.

– ¡Bah! Qué aburrido eres.

– Vale, ya me he hartado definitivamente. Te lo voy a decir bien clarito. Por esta vez te voy a dejar marchar, paso de aguantarte. Así que apártate de aquí. Apártate de esta ventana. ¿Lo captas ahora?

– Eh... No. ¿Podrías repetirlo?

– Y si me permites un consejo – continuó, haciendo caso omiso a mis palabras – apártate de la chica que está ahí dentro.

– ¿Qué chica?¿Qué pasa con ella?

– Lo sabes bien... La chica de los cuernos. Apártate de ella o acabarás mal.

– ¡Ah, esa! – exclamé. – Espera un momento, ¿Nalya está en esta habitación?

– Ahora haz que no lo sabías.

– Pues no lo sabía, "Señor Discreción".

– Aún va a ser que decías la verdad después de todo.

– Pues claro que digo la verdad. La cuestión es que tú no me crees.

– ¿Y por qué iba a creerte?

– Porque un Akano nunca miente.

– ¿Qué has dicho?¿Un Akano?

– Claro que sí. Un Akano. Akano Rido, nieto de Akano Kumaru, el gran Akano Kumaru. Sorprendido, ¿verdad?

– Sorprendido, es cierto. Nunca pensé que ese viejo pudiera tener familia. Ni que alguien estuviera orgulloso de ser familia de ese traidor.

– ¡Mi abuelo no fue un traidor!¡Le tendieron una trampa!

– ¿Cuántos años tienes chaval?

– 25.

– Entonces ¿cómo puedes decir algo así? Hace 650 años que pasó eso. Ni siquiera eras un proyecto. No hables de lo que no conoces.

No soportaba que hablaran así de mi abuelo. Sin embargo, en el tono de aquel hombre había algo que me hacía pensar que no estaba siendo del todo sincero, que aquello no era lo que pensaba realmente. De todas formas, no quise hace hincapié en ello. Estaba cansado ya de la situación y quería irme ya a descansar.

– Está bien, está bien. Me callaré – resoplé.

– Bakudou 1. ¡Sai! – recitó de improviso. – Simple precaución. Cuando me aleje lo anularé.

Resignado a tener que aceptar sus condiciones, esperé pacientemente a que me desatara. Después, utilizando el shumpo, se escabulló a gran velocidad y segundos más tarde me vi libre del arte demoníaca que impedía mis movimientos.

Trepé rápidamente el árbol y me introduje en la habitación a través de la ventana tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a Gaijin, que ya dormía plácidamente en su cama. Me metí entre las sábanas y apoyé la cabeza en la almohada.

Estuve un rato pensando en lo que había pasado esa noche. Aquel hombre parecía estar interesado en Nalya de alguna forma pero no sabía por qué. De todas formas, fuera lo que fuera, no iba a dar un paso atrás. De hecho, si cabe, ahora se había puesto mucho más interesante.


	5. 4 Breakin' Ice Wall

– ¡¿Qué dices?!¡¿En serio?!

– Lo que oyes. Los de arriba han comprado una máquina en el mundo humano.

– ¿Sí?¡Genial!¿Pero cómo?

– Presión de los delegados de curso – continuaba explicando Db.

– Hicimos bien en votar a Aiolos – afirmó muy sonriente Krunzik.

– ¡Así me gusta Aiolos! – añadí.

– Si seréis... – resopló. – Ni siquiera sabéis de qué máquina estáis hablando. Podría ser una máquina para estampar a los tipos con barba contra las paredes y tú aquí sonriéndole.

– ¿Hay máquinas así? – pregunté ingenuamente.

– Bah, Rido, déjala – dijo Db. – Sólo lo hace por picarte.

– Lo sé. Es mala. No me quiere.

– Qué observador. ¿Por qué lo iba a hacer?

– Porque soy...

– ... un puto pesado.

– ... encantador. ¿Pesado?

– ¿Encantador?

– Es una máquina de café – terció Db antes de que la cosa fuera más.

– ¿Café?¡Bien!¿Y habrá chocolate?

– Oye, tú – saltó Nalya llamándo mi atención. – ¿No te llegaba con perseguirme tu sólo que ahora te traes al estirado, a la enana y a la salida?¿Y dónde está el grandullón?

– Con Zharin, no me quiere, me abandona.

– No me extraña, debe estar hasta las narices de ti. Como yo, vamos.

– ¿Estirado?

– ¿Salida? – preguntó Gaby, que había permanecido en silencio, a la vez que Db. – Bueno, sí, un poco – concluyó entre pensativa y sonriente.

Por su parte, Krunzik se había abalanzado violentamente contra Nalya y había apresado una de sus manos entre sus dientes. La víctima del mordisco trataba de zafarse moviendo violentamente la mano mientras gritaba de dolor.

– ¡Puagh!– se quejó Krunzik con cara de asco tras soltar la mano de Nalya – Sigues sabiendo igual de mal.

La protesta fue correspondida por un capón. Al final, Nalya y Krunzik se enzarzaron en una pequeña pelea que hizo que se parara todo el mundo alrededor de nosotros. Db se estaba poniendo nervioso por acaparar tanta atención por parte de nuestros compañeros académicos así que trató por todos los medios de detener la pelea. Fue una dura tarea pero tras recibir algún que otro golpe y también un par de arañazos consiguió separar a las dos luchadoras.

– ¡Mierda! – resonó la voz de Gaijin desde el gentío – Ahora que había encargado ya la piscina de barro.

– ¡Está bien!¿Qué pasa aquí?

Data, el profesor de Kidou, se abrió paso entre los estudiantes y se acercó a nuestro grupo. Por un momento creí que íbamos a recibir un castigo pero afortunadamente, fue benevolente con nosotros por ser aún comienzo de curso.

Así pasaban las primeras semanas en la Academia de shinigamis. Entre clase y clase, y durante la mayor parte de las clases teóricas, pasábamos el rato hablando de nuestros sueños y ambiciones, de lo que nos gustaría ser cuando fuéramos shinigamis, de lo que creíamos que nos esperaba cuando cambiáramos el blanco de la Academia por el negro del shinigami.

Poco a poco, conseguí acercarme más y más a mi presa hasta que al fin, un día conseguí derribar del todo su muralla. No podría decir cómo ni cuando. Simplemente pasó. Sé que fue cuando el curso aún estaba comenzando, pero no podría precisar más.

Desde ese momento, Nalya y yo nos volvimos casi inseparables. Notaba que aquella mujer que, a primera vista, desconfiaba de todo el mundo había llegado a confiar en mí y yo en ella de tal forma que sabíamos que podríamos contar el uno con el otro para lo que fuera.

Con el tiempo, descubrí que el esfuerzo que había invertido en introducirme en el círculo de confianza de la que ahora era mi mejor amiga había merecido realmente la pena. Por dentro, la mujer de hielo era una persona maravillosa.

Aún pesar de ser uña y carne, éramos como el día y la noche. Yo era el escandaloso y extrovertido, ella era callada e introvertida. Mientras que yo había vivido una vida cómoda en uno de los distritos más afortunados del Rukongai, ella había tenido que sufrir una vida mortal espantosa y sobrevivir en un distrito veinte números más alto que el mío y, aunque no era comparable a los distritos posteriores al 50, la diferencia era considerable entre ambos.

Sin embargo, ese cambio de actitud de Nalya sólo fue hacia mí. Para los demás, hasta el final, seguiría siendo la mujer de hielo. Muchas veces, bromeando, se quejaba de lo débil que demostraba ser su "barrera antisocial", como yo la llamaba, cuando alguien como yo había conseguido superarla.

Los días en la Academia pasaban rápidamente. Pronto dejamos de ser los novatos que se libraban de los castigos porque acababan de empezar para comenzar a sufrir las iras de algunos profesores. Recuerdo especialmente uno de los primeros que nos impuso el profesor de Kidou, Data, que resultó realmente doloroso, no por el castigo en sí sino por una inesperada consecuencia por tratar de evitar que Nalya agrediera a un académico dos cursos por delante.

En cuanto a las clases, yo seguía entusiasmado con todas las que hacían referencia al mundo mortal. Compartía con Krunzik la pasión por todo lo que procedía de allí y no era raro que pasásemos horas hablando de ello.

Un día escuché hablar de un académico que podía conseguir cosas del mundo mortal y que era un aficionado a su tecnología. Al parecer era, como nosotros, un entusiasta de los aparatos extraños que en la Sociedad de Almas escaseaban así que un día me acerqué a él en un rato libre con la intención de trabar amistad con él.

Estaba sentado solo en uno de los bancos de los jardines de la Academia donde los estudiantes normalmente pasaban las horas muertas tomando el aire y hablando tras las agotadas jornadas de estudios y entrenamientos.

– ¡Hola! – le saludé mientras me sentaba – Está libre, ¿verdad?

Pasaron unos segundos y no obtuve respuesta. Me di cuenta de que sería uno de esos chicos que vivían en una especie de mundo aparte obsesionados con cachivaches extraños y que normalmente terminaban formando parte de los laboratorios de la Duodécima División.

– Mi nombre es Akano Kumaru – insistí. – Tú eres Hiboshi Bikutoru, ¿verdad?

Seguía en silencio. Iba a ser un contrincante difícil pero si no me había rendido ante la insolencia de Nalya, menos me iba a rendir ante el silencio que se oponía entre aquel chico delgaducho y pálido que observaba fijamente un aparato procedente del mundo humano.

– ¿Qué es eso?

– Oye… – dijo al fin. – Tú no captas las indirectas verdad.

– Captar las capto, el receptor y el decodificador funcionan bien. La cuestión es que el procesador es muy vago y no actúa en consecuencia.

– Pues entonces te lo diré por la directa. No me apetece nada charlar contigo… ¿Cómo habías dicho que te llamabas? Rido, ¿no?

– Akano Rido… – resoplé – Como Akano Kumaru, ¿sabías?

– ¿Quién?

No se dio cuenta de la cara de decepción con que le miré, pero era enorme. A mis amigos, poco a poco, los había ido aleccionando sobre la verdad de lo que había pasado con mi abuelo, aunque no siempre me hacían mucho caso.

– Mira, lárgate – dijo al fin. – Prefiero estar solo.

– Y yo prefiero estar aquí – repliqué. – La verdad es que no vine porque sea mi hobby tratar con gente difícil, con Nalya me llega.

– Ahora me vas a contar una historia increíble sobre algo que me interesa más bien poco. Me lo huelo.

– En fin, me han dicho que tú eres algo así como un experto – expliqué apelando a su orgullo – en la tecnología del mundo mortal. Realmente estoy muy interesado en lo que tienes que enseñarme sobre ello.

– ¿En lo que tengo que enseñarte?¿Yo?

– Sí, – respondí – tú. Claro.

– Podría enseñarte muchas cosas. ¿Seguro que estás preparado para almacenar tanta información?

– ¡Claro que sí!¡Soy Akano Rido, nieto del legendario Akano Kumaru!¡No hay nada imposible para mí!

Al fin, conseguí engatusar a Bikutoru con mi palabrería y nos hicimos bastante amigos. De vez en cuando, me acercaba a él en el parque y me dejaba entusiasmar con las cosas que tenía que contarme. Así, conseguí aprender muchas cosas sobre el mundo mortal, cosas que no aprendía en clase y que, para mí, tenían tanto valor como aquellas.


	6. 5 Akano's Sword

– ¡Eh!¡Dormilón!¡Despierta!¡Otra vez te has quedado dormido!

– ¡¿Qué?!¡¿Qué pasa?!¡Joder, Gaijin!¡¿Qué cojones quieres?!

– Levántate de una maldita vez. Has vuelto a quedarte dormido en el árbol. Serás...

– ¡Oh, mierda!

– Sí. "¡Oh, mierda!" Qué original – se reía. – Anda micro-yo, vente para dentro.

– Perdone usted, señor gigante – contesté mientras entraba.

– Ya verás. Un día te pillarán y... – comenzó a decir. – Olvídalo. No he dicho nada.

– ¿Pillarme?¿A mí?¿A Akano Rido?¿Al guerrero de las sombras? Soy el amo del subterfugio, Gai. No me pillarán.

– No sé por qué huevos digo nada. Ya está el otro – se quejó mientras yo continuaba mi discurso. – Vas a ser el guerrero de las sombras cuando te encierren en las salas de castigo ya verás – añadió al fin cuando vio que había terminado de hablar sobre mis excepcionales habilidades para el sigilo y el subterfugio.

– Si te encanta oírme.

– Sí, ya, seguro.

– No lo niegues, pillín – bromeé. – Mis historias te excitan.

– Vete a la mierda. Bueno, me voy que he quedado con Zharin y ya le llego tarde.

– ¿Con tu novio?

– Repito. Vete a la mierda.

– Sí, ya, bueno, veré si tengo el mapa por aquí, si no ya te lo pido luego.

– Infantil.

– Picajoso.

– Enan... ¡Ay!

– Krunz, ¿qué haces aquí?¿De dónde has salido?¿Por qué sólo le has pegado un espadazo?

– Es que no me apetece morder a nadie hoy... Toy pensando en algo nuevo, morder ya aburre.

– ¿Ya aburre? ¡Pero si es tu seña de identidad! Es como si a Nalya le quitas los cuer... ¡Mierda! ¿De dónde has salido tu también.

– Venimos a buscarte. ¿Recuerdas que ayer dijiste que ibamos a ir a la Biblioteca todos juntos?

– En buenas horas lo dije – protesté. – ¡Los fines de semana son para descansar!

– ¿Véis? – apuntilló Gaby, recién aparecida por la puerta – Lo que yo decía. ¿Quien quiere ir a la Biblioteca a estudiar un rato cuando bien podía uno... ¡Dios mío!¡Lo que acabo de ver! – se interrumpió mientras miraba fijamente a un punto del pasillo.

– Chicas... – intervino Db que había entrado en la habitación con Gaby. – ¿Cómo se os ocurre traer a Gaby al pabellón de los chicos?

– ¿Tienes vergüenza, Db?

– Más bien miedo... – corrigió. – Podría ser hasta peligroso.

– ¡Eh, Gaijin!¡Hace diez minutos que te estaba esperando!

– ¡Coño!¡Tu novio! – exclamé. – Está mal eso de hacer esperar a la pareja.

– A la mierda, Rido – me contestó. – Zha, ya voy.

– ¡Eso!¡Escapa! – le grité mientras marchaba. – ¡Cobarde!

– ¡Tu abuelo!

– ¡Me cago en...!

– Eh, chicos – intevino Aiolos, que también acababa de entrar por la puerta mientras Nalya y Db me sujetaban y Gaijin aprovechaba para escapar. – Bajad el tono que ya ha venido uno a quejarse.

– ¿Quién?

– Un tal... Bikutoru – dijo. – Dice que no le dejáis concentrarse para no sé qué de no sé qué cosa.

– Eso es precisión – apuntilló Nalya. – Tú chaval vales para informador.

– Deja al pobre chaval y ya de paso ya me sueltas a mí si ves que tal – le comenté. – Y deja de toc...mppf

– Shhhh, calla – dijo acariciándome el pelo como si fuera su perro mientras me tapaba la boca. – Tranquilo. Ya pasó.

– Estáis como cabras – sonrió Aiolos.

– Sí, hay alguna que viene con... – comencé a explicar. – Nada, no dije nada.

– En serio, ¿queréis callaros? – irrumpió Bikutoru Estaba intentando sintonizar la televisión mortal y programar un vídeo. Se requiere concentración para ello.

– ¡Argh!¡Un fantasma! – exclamó Gaby aludiendo a la palidez del recién llegado. – ¡Corred! ¡Escondeos!¡Viene a calmar su sufrimiento!

– Eh... Gaby – tercié. – En cierto modo... todos vosotros sois fantasmas tal y como lo entienden los mortales. Y por cierto...

– ¿Qué? – contestaron al unísono.

– ¡¿Desde cuando mi habitación es el Centro Social?! – pregunté. – ¿Me he perdido algún capítulo?

– Cierto... Nos falta el chocolate.

– ¡No!¡Ya he llegado yo con el chocolate!

– ¿Krunz?¿Y tú cuando te habías ido?

– Mientras tratabas de asesinar a Gaijin. Hala, chocolate para todos.

– ¡Genial! – exclamaron todos al unísono.

– Genial – protesté. – Por lo menos podíamos ir a un sitio donde sentarnos y no estar aquí de pié.

– ¡Correo! – gritó una voz por el pasillo. – ¡Rido!Aquí tienes algo para tí.

– ¿Kae?¿Ahora eres cartero?

– ¿Cartero? Es un castigo. ¿Crees que lo haría por voluntad propia?

– Hay gente muy rara en este mundo – apuntó Nalya.

– Tu siempre castigado. ¿Cómo lo haces?

– Fue a hablar el rey de Roma. Vosotros dos lleváis una buena racha también.

– En fin, ¿qué tienes para mí?

– Ni idea. Es un paquete alargado pero no sé más.

– ¿Quién querría mandarme algo? – me pregunté en voz alta. – Mis padres seguramente no.

– Toma, anda, tengo que seguir la ronda – se quejó Kae mientras me tiraba el paquete.

– ¡Ábrelo! – gritó Nalya.

– ¿Qué será? – volví a preguntarme en alto.

– ¿Un bate de béisbol? – sugirió Db

– ¿Un...? – comenzó a decir Aiolos – Bah, no se me ocurre nada.

– ¿Una espada?

– Esperad. Aquí hay una nota – les interrumpí. – _"Un Akano necesita una espada digna de un Akano"_. Parece que tenemos un ganador. Db, dale el premio Krunzik

– ¿Qué premio?

– ¡Invéntatelo!¡Rápido!

– ¡¿Quieres abrirlo ya y dejar de dar el coñazo?! – gritó Nalya.

– Sí, sí, ya va – obedecí asustado.

– ¡Oh!¡Oh!¡Oh! – comenzó a exclamar Krunzik a medida que desempaquetaba el arma – ¡Qué bonita!

– Joder, – se quejó Nalya – que suerte tienen algunos.

– La vaina esa es de premio – apostilló Db.

– ¡Rido! – exclamó Nalya. – ¡Dí algo!

– No sé que decir... Me acabo de quedar...

– ¡Eso es elocuencia! – sonrió Db – ¡Aiolos!

– ¿Sí?

– ¡Acuérdate de que Rido se encargará de dar un discurso en la fiesta de graduación!¡Qué dominio del lenguaje!

– Db...

– ¿Sí, maestro del idioma?

– Múerete.

– Sí, mi amo – asintió al mismo tiempo que se tiraba al suelo fingiendo su muerte.

– ¡Levanta! – ordenó Nalya con una patada. – ¡Dejad de hacer el imbécil!

– Bueno... ¿Vamos o no vamos? – dijo Db.

– ¿A dónde?

– A la Biblioteca. ¿A dónde va a ser?

– ¿A la Biblioteca? Db, macho, tú estás mal de la cabeza. ¡Es sábado! Día de... de lo que sea. Pero seguro que de estudio no es.

– ¡Eso!¡Apoyo la moción de Rido!¡Nada de estudiar!

– ¿Gaby?¿Estabas aún aquí?

– ¡Oye!¿Qué hace ese charco de babas en la entrada de mí habitación?

– Os lo dije... Sólo a vosotras se os ocurre traer a Gaby al pabellón de los chicos.

– Miedica.

– Pervertida.

– A mucha honra. Aburrido.

– ¡Eh! – interrumpí. – Los duelistas, dejad de reafirmar vuestro ego. Vamos a ver si decidimos qué hacer.

– ¡Hay que probar la espada nueva de Rido! – sugirió Krunzik.

– ¿Al gimnasio hoy?¿No estáis cansados de toda la semana?

– Yo hoy al gimnasio no voy ni aunque me paguen – me uní a la queja de Nalya. – El sábado no es para estar en instalaciones académicas.

– Yo voto por ir al bosque, ¿qué os parece?

– ¿Al bosque?

– Buena idea, ¿por qué no?

– Entonces vayamos al bosque.

– ¿A cuál?

– ¿Te acuerdas aquel bosque en el Distrito 57 Oeste?¿El del lago? Fuimos un día hace unas semanas.

– Tú estás loco.

– ¿Por qué?

– ¿Caminar hasta el distrito 57?

– ¿Por qué no?

– Con la cantidad de bosques y de lagos que hay cerca del Sereitei...

– Pero aquél es ideal.

– Ideal de la muerte, vamos.

– Ña – contesté mientras le echaba la lengua.

– ¡Eh!¡Par de dos! – gritó Db tratando de separarnos a Nalya y a mí – Dejadlo ya.

– No sé cómo te soporto.

– Nalya, admítelo, no puedes vivir sin mí.

– ¡¿Qué?!¡¿Pero tú de qué vas?!

– Conozco un sitio parecido a ése del que habláis en el 7 Sur – intervino Db.

– Eso ya queda más cerca – secundó Krunz. – ¿Vamos a ese entonces?

– Está bien – cedí. – Pero como el que decía yo ninguno.

– Sí, Rido, sí – afirmó Nalya condescendiente. – Tú siempre sabes todo y conoces los mejores sitios.

– Vete a la mierda.

– Entonces al 7 Sur.

– ¡Bien!¡A probar la nueva espada de Rido!

– En fin, allá vamos. Bikutoru, luego me tienes que explicar eso de la televisión y el vídeo... ¿Bikutoru no estaba aquí?

– Sí, ¿no?

– Pues ahora no está.

– ¡Os lo dije!¡Un fantasma!

– ¿Fantasma?¡Un maleducado! Se ha ido sin despedirse.

– Como Aiolos...

– Cierto, Aiolos también se ha ido. ¡Qué gentuza!

– No me extraña... Vienen aquí, ven esto y se asustan.

– ¡Eh! Que yo no pedí que vinierais a invadir mi habitación.

– Pero tampoco lo impediste.

– Sí, claro. Como si fuera capaz...

– ¡Un momento! – saltó Nalya. – ¿Acaso el excelso gran guerrero de las sombras y amo del subterfugio Akano Rido está dudando de su capacidad?

– ¡Eso nunca!¡Tus fieles adoradores no te dejaremos! – exclamaron al unísono Krunzik y Db arrodillándose y secundando la broma de Nalya.

– ¡Eso!¡Nunca! – me uní.


	7. 6 Una lección de Historia

Los días en la academia pasaban tranquilos, sin sobresaltos. De alguna forma notaba como me acercaba más y más al gran objetivo que me había marcado: un gran shinigami a la altura del legendario Akano Kumaru y devolver el honor a mi familia.

Seguía con interés cada clase y cada entrenamiento aunque no podía evitar distraerme en las pesadas clases teóricas. De entre ellas, sólo Historia del Mundo Mortal llamaba mi atención pero, a medida que fue avanzando el curso, iba prestando también atención a la clase de Historia de la Sociedad de Almas, porque sabía que muy pronto llegaría el día en el que el maestro instruiría a sus alumnos con toda la sarta organizada de mentiras que se había forjado alrededor de la figura de mi idolatrado antecesor.

– Bien, – comenzó el profesor Gengorou Oounabara llegado el día – hoy vamos a hablar de algo que pasó en el frío invierno del 3656. ¿Alguien sabría decirme por qué es importante esta fecha?

– Porque el imbécil del último hijo de los Ashartîm renunció a la capitanía de la Sexta División – dije por lo bajo imitando la voz de esas máquinas que me enseñaba Bikutoru y que venían procedentes del mundo mortal.

– ¡Porque el último de los Ashartîm renunció a la capitanía de la Sexta División! – anunció Gaby en voz alta.

– De algo tenían que servir tus quejas – susurró divertido Db.

– Muy bien, señorita – respondió alzando la voz el profesor para imponerse a nuestros murmullos – ¿Pero por qué es especial?

– Porque era la última división hereditaria… ¿Por qué sino? – seguí quejándome sin prestar atención a los comentarios de mis compañeros.

Para mí era contarme algo que ya sabía, que había oído mil veces y que me sabía de memoria, con pelos y señales. Eran las noticias que se habían difundido por todo el Sereitei y los distritos más prestigiosos del Rukongai y que habían acabado por convertir a mi clan, antes respetado, en casi unos parias entre las clases más altas de nuestra sociedad.

"Es descendiente del Gran Traidor, no puede ser nada bueno", decían de mí en la escuela. La misma cantinela, día tras día y año tras año. Pero yo sabía, mi tío me lo había dicho, que aquello no era más que una sarta de mentiras

– ¿Porque a partir de entonces ninguna capitanía fue hereditaria? – preguntó Krunzik.

– Exacto. Con la muerte del Capitán Sadoq Asharte y la renuncia de su hijo menor, la capitanía de la Sexta División dejó de ser hereditaria, como bien ha dicho la señorita...

– Krunzik

– Lo que sea – respondió. –Así que empecemos. En el año 3656, el entonces capitán del Noveno Escuadrón Akano Kumaru dirigió un grupo terrorista altamente especializado junto a su teniente, Nakajima Kyo. Cometieron los famosos atentados que acabaron con los clanes nobles...

– ...Kaimitsu y los Ashartîm... – murmuré resignado. – La misma mentira de siempre.

– Shhhhhhhhh – se quejó Yutaru. – No me dejas atender.

– Si quieres te lo cuento entero me la sé de memoria... Sólo de escucharla tantas veces...

– Sí, claro, si nos cuentas tu versión de los hechos éste nos suspende a todos en masa – afirmó Ichiken.

– En serio. ¿Podéis callaros un ratito? Sólo un rato venga.

– ¿En serio estás atendiendo? – preguntó sorprendida Gaby. – Pero si este calvo es un pesado.

– ¿Atendiendo a ese? No. No me dejáis atender a mis dibujos. Me distraéis – se rió – y luego pierdo las ideas que había tenido. Es frustrante.

– La familia Kaimitsu – continuó impasible el profesor – quedó totalmente aniquilada pero dentro del clan de los Ashartîm sobrevivió una persona, un heredero, Eleazar Asharte. Asociado a su nuevo cargo como jefe, y único miembro, de su desaparecido clan, tenía derecho a reclamar la capitanía del Sexto Escuadrón pero, en una decisión sorprendente, renunció a asumir lo que le correspondía por derecho inmemorial y desapareció.

– ¿Desapareció? – preguntó un chico unas filas más abajo.

– Sí – respondió el profesor. – De hecho, aún hoy nadie sabe nada de lo que ocurrió con Eleazar Asharte.

– ¿Y qué pasó con los traidores? – preguntó Nalya, remarcando la palabra "traidores" sólo para picarme. Al fin y al cabo había que aprovechar mi punto débil.

– Eso, tú dale alas – le contesté cayendo en su juego. – Ya me gustaría a mí verte en mi lugar.

– Fueron arrestados y acusados de alta traición. Las pruebas demostraron su culpabilidad y fueron condenados en consecuencia a morir en el dúo terminal. Sin embargo, la noche anterior a su ejecución intentaron fugarse y resultaron heridos de gravedad. No salieron de la Cuarta División con vida, tal y como muestran los informes de su capitán, Minami Keita.

– Eso es mentira. Los asesinaron vilmente – protesté sin darme cuenta que alzaba mi tono de voz hasta hacerlo audible por el profesor.

– ¿Perdón? – preguntó el profesor, haciendo que no me había escuchado.

– Digo que eso es mentira – repetí, resignado a enfrentarme. – Fueron asesinados vilmente por los mismos que les inculparon.

– ¿Les inculparon? – inquirió burlón el profesor mientras se sentaba en su cátedra.

– ¡Sí!¡Les inculparon! – grité al tiempo que me levantaba – ¡Y luego los asesinaron simulando una fuga para acabar con el honor de mi familia definitivamente!

– ¿Su familia? – siguió interrogando mientras su rostro parecía comenzar a mostrar algo de interés mientras rebuscaba entre sus papeles – Entonces usted debe ser este Akano Rido que aparece en mi lista. ¿Es eso correcto?

– Es correcto.

– Muy bien, señor Akano, no sé que clase de mentiras le han contado a usted cuando era niño, pero esta es la pura verdad. Aún así, permítame alabar la voluntad que demuestra por devolver el honor perdido a su familia.

– ¡¿Mentiras?! – exclamé visiblemente enfadado. – ¡Mentira es lo que está contando usted! ¡Mi abuelo no era un traidor! ¿Qué hay de lo que no cuentan? ¿Por qué nadie dice por qué se escapó el pequeño de los Ashertîm? ¿Por qué nadie habla de los rumores que decían que era el Capitán Asharte el culpable de la traición? ¿Por qué?

– ¿Su abuelo? – se preguntaban mientras tanto los compañeros a mi alrededor.

– ¡Sí! ¡Mi abuelo!

Las caras de mis amigos habían pasado de la diversión a la sorpresa. La verdad es que nunca antes había estallado dentro de los muros de la academia. Sólo me pasaba cuando discutía con mi padre y siempre por el mismo tema por el que me había enfrentado al profesor Gengorou.

Además, excepto Nalya, Db y Gaijin, ninguno de ellos sabía que el legendario capitán de la Novena División, aquel mismo que había sido retratado unos minutos antes por el profesor como uno de los mayores traidores de la historia, era mi abuelo. Sólo que algún tipo de relación más o menos cercana, que era un familiar mío pero nada más.

Pero no podía culparles a ellos, no tenían la culpa de nada. Al instante me arrepentí de haberles gritado y me desplomé sobre el asiento. No sabía qué hacer ni como reaccionar. En ese momento hubiera deseado que me tragara la tierra.

– Por favor, señor Akano, compórtese en mi clase si no quiere abandonarla inmediatamente. No sé lo duro que puede ser para alguien cargar con el hecho de que su abuelo sea el mayor traidor de la Sociedad de Almas, pero en este aula no toleraré jamás que se me falte de esa manera al respeto.

Estuve a punto de contestarle pero con un tirón del traje Nalya me advirtió que sería mejor no hacerlo y que me sentara. La reputación de aquel profesor era la de alguien con muy mal genio y por todos era sabido que enfrentarse a él era una malísima idea.

– Perdón chicos – musité unos segundos más tarde.

– No te preocupes, – respondió Db – es un cabrón. No le hagas caso, pero ten cuidado, no vaya a ser que la cagues con él.

A pesar de todo, después de aquello, no me encontraba con ánimos para seguir con la clase. Sin darme cuenta, comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de los ojos así que decidí esperar a que el profesor siguiera con la clase y que todo se calmara para escabullirme hacia el pasillo.

Me apresuré hacia los jardines y me senté a la sombra de un árbol. Nunca había imaginado que acabaría llorando por aquello pero allí estaba yo sin poder contener el llanto sentado bajo un cerezo cuando apareció Nalya.

– Rido…

– ¿Tú no deberías estar en clase?

– Sabes que la clase de Historia de la Sociedad de Almas me importa realmente poco – dijo mientras se sentaba. – Además, sin ti allí quejándote que hablen de tu abuelo es bastante aburrido.

– Aún así, deberías ir. Con que pague el pato yo, ya llega.

– Sí, claro. Como en aquella clase de Kidou – replicó. – ¿Sólo tú puedes hacerte el héroe?

– Como si tú sola pudieras haber recogido todo aquel desperfecto – sonreí entre las lágrimas que aún brotaban de mis ojos.

– ¡Pues sí que podía! – contestó con voz burlona. – Además, ¿qué cojones pintas aquí llorando? ¿No eras tú el gran Akano Rido, el nieto del legendario capitán Kumaru, el guerrero de las sombras que nunca se rendía y no se cuántas parrafadas más que me sueltas cada dos por tres? Perdóname, pero alguien como tú no llora.

– Vete a la mierda.


	8. 7 El Cuarto

Afortunadamente, conseguí arreglar el problema que había tenido con Gengorou Oounabara, el profesor de Historia de la Sociedad de Almas. Pocos días después fui a su despacho a pedirle disculpas, pero la actitud con la que me recibió me cogió por sorpresa.

– _¡Pase! – respondió a la llamada en la puerta._

– _Buenos días, Profesor Gengorou... – saludé tímidamente._

_La humildad costaba pero lo que tenía que hacer tenía que hacerlo. No me importaba cargármela yo pero Nalya también se había visto implicada en lo sucedido y todo aquello podía salpicarle. Si no conseguía salvarme yo, al menos intentaría que ella no tuviera problemas con esa asignatura._

– _¡Ah! Akano Rido. Pase, pase._

– _Verá... quería disculparme por mi actitud el otro día._

– _No se preocupe. Asunto olvidado._

– _¿Cómo?_

– _Verá, si hay algo que aprecio en esta vida es el sentido del honor y del orgullo. Un hombre, un guerrero, debe estar orgulloso de su pasado y de su estirpe. Cuando alguien pierde todo lo que aprecia en la vida siempre tiene algo _

– _Pero el otro día en su clase yo..._

– _Comprendo que sea un tema que le resulte incómodo. Verá, yo no juzgo los hechos históricos que me toca explicar. Simplemente me remito a los hechos y los documentos nos explican todo lo que expliqué. Las opiniones personales quedan aparte._

– _Entiendo – contesté cada vez más sorprendido._

– _Ahora bien, de todas formas, trate de ser más comedido y menos vehemente durante las clases. Por esta vez me olvidaré de este asunto, entiendo que recordar esos hechos tan dolorosos para su familia debe ser duro, pero prométame que no pasará más._

– _Queda prometido – afirmé mecánicamente casi sin creérmelo._

Pasó el tiempo en la Academia y, poco a poco, fuimos avanzando en nuestro nivel y nuestra preparación. Al final del primer curso, nos dimos cuenta de verdad de lo mucho que habíamos avanzado respecto al nivel con el que habíamos entrado en la Academia y, además, de lo mucho que se exigía en los exámenes.

De todas formas, todos nosotros pasamos el curso sin problemas y llegaron las vacaciones. Nalya y yo las pasamos en la Academia, como haríamos también los siguientes años. Yo no quería regresar a casa hasta no llevar puesto el traje de shinigami. Ella, aunque yo sabía que no era del todo verdad, afirmaba que no tenía ningún sitio al que volver.

Así, ella, su perro y yo, disfrutamos de nuestros meses de descanso en una Academia casi vacía. Aprovechábamos los días para ir de paseo hasta los bosques del Rukongai y pasar horas allí entrenando para regresar al anochecer a nuestras habitaciones preparados para repetir el día siguiente.

Casi sin darnos cuenta llegó el nuevo curso y las clases de nuevo y la vuelta a la rutina. Todo seguía prácticamente igual, sin apenas cambios, aunque nosotros ya no éramos los "pequeños". Al principio de curso, los alumnos de primer año parecían bastante perdidos y no podíamos evitar preguntarnos si así parecíamos nosotros cuando entramos en la Academia.

El segundo año en la academia era visiblemente más práctico, aunque se impartían aún algunas asignaturas teóricas. Era el último año que las tendríamos que aguantar, a excepción de un par de asignaturas que se impartían en los cursos superiores y que se orientaban a los reglamentos de las divisiones.

Cuando faltaba poco para el final de curso llegó el momento de la primera salida al mundo mortal. Estábamos todos muy nerviosos a la par que ilusionados por lo que nos esperaba y desde varios días antes no hablábamos de otra cosa que no fuera aquello.

– ¡El mundo mortal!¡Al fin!

– Estarás contento.

– ¡Claro que sí!¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Es lo que llevo esperando desde que entré aquí.

– Realmente no sé que le ves…

– ¿En serio? Tiene que ser apasionante. ¡El mundo mortal!

Nalya demostraba una y otra vez que no comprendía mi fijación con el mundo mortal pero no podía evitarlo. Por mi parte, yo no comprendía su incomprensión así que en cierto modo, le decía, estábamos en paz.

Al fin llegó el día escogido para nuestro grupo que formábamos Db, Krunzik, Nalya, Aiolos, delegado del curso, y yo. A la hora señalada nos presentamos todos con nuestro mejor aspecto dispuestos a impresionar a nuestros profesores con lo buenos que éramos los alumnos de segundo.

No podía ocultar el sentimiento de excitación que me recorría de arriba abajo y era consciente de lo mucho que se me notaba dado las miradas y los comentarios de mis compañeros. Una luz en mi mirada, un brillo en los ojos reflejaba lo mucho que había esperado ese día que por fin había llegado.

No sólo me entusiasmaba el hecho de descender al mundo mortal y conocerlo por primera vez en mi vida. También era consciente de que aquella salida era un gran paso en la dirección en la que había encaminado mi vida: llegar a ser algún día tan grande como mi legendario abuelo, Akano Kumaru.

– Está bien, lo haremos así – comenzó a explicar uno de los académicos de último curso que se encargaba de dirigir la salida. – Nos dirigiremos ordenadamente hacia el Senkaimon. En el área a la que nos dirigimos han sido detectados hollows de bajo nivel y ya ha sido asegurada. Nosotros iremos cerca de vosotros así que no os preocupéis. Todo está controlado, tomaros esto como un entrenamiento más. Seguramente vosotros os hacéis más daño en vuestros entrenamientos de lo que vais a sufrir aquí.

La primera impresión que me llevé del mundo mortal fue extraña. El área parecía una zona industrial, desierta aquellas horas. Así, la primera impresión que me llevé del mundo mortal fue la de un desierto de acero y hormigón, nada comparable a lo que había escuchado en las clases de Historia del Mundo Mortal o lo que me contaban mis compañeros.

Al final, casi diría que desafortunadamente, las palabras de aquel académico resultaron ser ciertas y no pasó gran cosa durante la salida. Cierto era que el grupo lo formábamos los mejores académicos del curso y que aquellos hollows eran realmente débiles, pero no pudimos evitar quejarnos de lo poco excitantes que terminaron siendo las batallas.

Cuando regresamos, me quedé un poco rezagado pensando en aquel desierto industrial y el chasco que me había llevado en mi primera salida de la Sociedad de Almas. No es que me gustara ser el último, mi época de ser conocido como "el tío ese que siempre llega tarde" había terminado hacía tiempo, pero aquella vez mereció la pena porque intecepté una conversación la mar de interesante.

– Oye, Nalya – le decía Aiolos.

– ¿Qué? – respondió con su habitual tono frío y cortante.

– Mira, – continuó él intimidado – cuando veas a tu novio dale las gracias por cubrirme las espaldas antes.

– ¿Mi novio? – preguntó Nalya visiblemente sorprendida.

– Sí... – replicó el delegado con toda naturalidad. – Espera, – se detuvo – seguro que he metido la pata hasta el fondo. ¿Rido no es tu novio?

– ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Nalya visiblemente enfadada – ¡¿Cómo?!¡¿Rido mi...?! ¡Yo te mato!

Aiolos debió intuir el peligro que se avecinaba porque salió corriendo en dirección a la Academia a la velocidad del rayo. Yo, que no podía parar de reír, me debatía entre animar a Nalya para que le diera caza y sujetarla para que el pobre Aiolos no sufriera las consecuencias de la ira de la "Mujer de Hielo". Al final pudo más mi sentido del compañerismo que mis ganas de diversión y me abalancé sobre Nalya para que no persiguiera a Aiolos hasta enviarlo a la tumba.

– Tranquila, "cariño" – le susurré mientras la sujetaba entre carcajada y carcajada.

Con ello conseguí dos cosas: aumentar el nivel de su ira y canalizarla hacia mí, haciendo que se olvidara de Aiolos. Daba igual, total estaba acostumbrado a luchar contra ella y conocía todos sus movimientos, sobre todo cuando peleaba sin pensar como en ese momento así que aunque fué complicado conseguí aguantar sus golpes hasta que quedó cansada.

Cuando se agotaron sus fuerzas, se dió la vuelta y me ignoró durante todo el camino de vuelta a la Academia. "Al menos está enfadada conmigo y no con el pobre de Aiolos" pensaba mientras veía como se alejaba a toda prisa.

– ¡Hey!¡Rido! – me llamó Aiolos cuando llegué al fin a la Academia.

– Hombre, el "Delegado suicida" – dije en tono irónico y amenazante, tratando de hacer ver que estaba enfadado con él.

– Ya – aceptó ruborizado. – De eso precisamente venía a hablarte yo. Lo siento yo...

– ¿Lo sientes? – le interrumpí manteniendo un rictus serio, como si realmente lo odiara, durante unos segundos antes de dedicarle una enorme sonrisa – ¿Y el buen rato que he pasado?

– ¿Qué?

– ¡Sí, hombre! ¡Hacía tiempo que no me reía tanto!

– Pero Nalya...

– ¿Nalya? – le volví a interrumpir – Por ella no te preocupes, ya me he encargado yo de eso.

– ¿Querrás pedirle disculpas de mi parte?

– No – le contesté secamente.

– ¿Por qué?

– En principio, deberías disculparte tú en persona. Pero tampoco te aconsejo que lo hagas – le contesté. – Ahora mismo está que trina.

– Entonces esperaré unos días.

– Tranquilo. Ya te he dicho que no te preocupes por ella. Hay dos cosas que deberías saber. A: No le gusta que se disculpen con ella. B: Ya no está enfadada contigo – le informé con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

– ¿Pero no acabas de decir que está que trina?

– Pero no está enfadada contigo... – repetí.

– ¿Entonces?

– Tranquilo – insití. – Con quien está enfadada es conmigo, no contigo. Y no le durará mucho de todas formas. Seguro que ya ni se acuerda de por qué está enfadada.

– Mucho me temo que sí que se acuerda – dijo una voz por detrás. Era Krunzik que venía a interesarse por lo que le pasaba a Nalya. – porque no hay quien la aguante ahora mismo. ¿Qué le habéis hecho?

– ¡Ah, Krunz! No te había vist.. ¡Mierda!¡Suelta!

– ¿Ibzibuas be zoy uba ebaba?

– ¡No! ¡Es que viniste por la espalda!¡Suéltame la mano!

– Más te vale que sea eso – contestó tras soltarme y mientras yo me quejaba del dolor.

– ¡Mira! – le mostré la mano. – ¡Ahora tendré tus dientes marcados durante días!

– Es un gran honor para ti. Por cierto, ¿qué jabón usas? Sabe bien, ¿vainilla?.

Aiolos contemplaba sin entender aquella escena. Tras un intercambio poco interesante de palabras sobre los champús y los geles de ducha que usábamos cada uno, le contamos a Krunzik lo que había ocurrido en el regreso de la misión.

– Si es que eres de lo que no hay – dijo al final sin poder contener ella tampoco la risa. – A ver cuanto le dura este cabreo.

– No mucho, no puede estar cabreada conmigo. Sabe que si me ignora volveré a perseguirla y eso es superior a sus fuerzas – respondí entre carcajadas. – Además, ella me ama en secreto. Yo lo sé – concluí poniendo la misma voz que aquellas películas romanticonas que nos traía Bikutoru desde el mundo mortal.

Aún así, Nalya pasó un par de días ignorándome, o tratando de hacerlo porque yo actuaba como si no hubiera pasado nada. En cierta forma, era como volver al principio de nuestra relación, cuando ella trataba de evitarme y yo no me cansaba de perseguirla, algo que le agotaba física y psicológicamente

– Vamos mujer, mira que no sabes aceptar una broma – le dije un día que estaba especialmente irritable.

– Tú lo que no sabes es medirte.

– Eso no es nada nuevo – contesté indiferente. – Ya lo sabías, ¿o no?

– Vete a la mierda, Rido – me respondió secamente. – Olvídame.

– ¡Vamos! – insistí. –Tenía que hacerlo. Si no, te hubieras cargado al pobre de Aiolos. Además, no veas que bien me lo pasé.

– A mi costa – me interrumpió. – Qué gracioso. Mira como me río – ironizó.

– Venga, Nalya. Dejémoslo. Sabes que no puedes enfadarte conmigo – le bromeé.

– Eso es lo que te crees tú. ¿Quieres probarlo? – amenazó.

– No soportarías que te volviera a "acosar" – dije, haciendo un gesto como si entrecomillase la última palabra.

– ¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo?

– ¿Que tengo razón?

– Sí – resopló resignada.

– Lo sabía – repliqué con una sonrisa de oreja. – Entonces, ¿qué te parece si vamos a pelearnos con los árboles?

– Tengo una idea mejor – informó, con un brillo en los ojos casi tan maquiavélico como su sonrisa.

– ¿Cuál?

– ¿Por qué hoy no haces tú de árbol?


	9. 8 Ultima Página

_Ultima página del diario de Akano Rido, tal y como ha sido conservado en los anales de la familia Akano desde el año 4301 de la Sociedad de Almas. Así concluye la historia_

Sentado aquí en el escritorio de mi cuarto en la Academia, escribiendo mis recuerdos de este tiempo, me he dado cuenta de lo rápido que pasa el tiempo. Los seis años de estudios han terminado ya.. Seis años maravillosos en los que acumulé muchas experiencias junto a mis compañeros y amigos. Las que he escrito aquí son sólo una muestra de las tantas y tantas cosas que nos pasaron desde el día en que nos conocimos. Recuerdos agradables y recuerdos tristes, pero más los primeros que los segundos.

Parece que fue ayer el día en el que nos hicieron pasar aquellas pruebas en el primer distrito, o cuando me caí de la silla el primer día de clase, o cuando me dedicaba a perseguir a Nalya por los pasillos tratando de entablar una conversación con ella. Si me pongo a contar, no hace mucho que bajamos por primera vez al mundo mortal y que Aiolos metía la pata hasta el fondo.

Hablando de eso, no creo que podamos culpar a Aiolos. En serio, realmente parecía que Nalya y yo compartíamos algo más que una fuerte amistad, aunque nunca pasara de eso así que la confusión de nuestro pobre Aiolos era de lo más normal. Supongo que no era el único.

Atesoro con muchísimo cariño cada uno de los momentos que he pasado junto a ella. Ha sido compañera de fatigas, confidente, apoyo... todo. Si hay alguien al que le confiaría mi vida sería a ella, sin ninguna duda. Y sé que no me fallaría.

Probablemente, alguien que no conozca a Nalya tanto como yo pensaría que me he vuelto loco: al fin y al cabo, ella es, siempre ha sido y siempre lo será, la mujer de hielo. Es curioso como tras una apariencia tan dura se encuentra algo como lo que yo descubrí.

Y aunque Nalya ha sido casi un antes y un después en mi vida, no me puedo olvidar de ninguno de los que han compartido estos años de estudios y continuos entrenamientos: Db, ese gran compañero de entrenamientos, distracciones y estudios, Krunzik y nuestras conversaciones acerca de los ordenadores de los mortales, el bueno de Gaijin que noche tras noche escuchaba mis desvaríos, Gaby y sus locuras subidas de tono, Yutaru y sus dibujitos, Bikutoru y sus artefactos extraños día a día más sorprendentes...

Pero como ya dije, no todo en la Academia fueron mieles. Hubo momentos duros, grandes pruebas para nuestra voluntad y para nuestra amistad, situaciones límite que costó superar. No sólo ya las exigencias propias de la vida del shinigami y de los estudios sino otros sucesos nada normales como los que nos tocó vivir.

Si alguien me dijera "Rido, de entre todas esas situaciones duras a las que os enfrentasteis, ¿cuál fue la peor?" sabría casi perfectamente qué contestar. Probablemente dijera que los problemas de Krunzik con los hollows y su intromisión en la Academia. De hecho, cuando cambia el tiempo, aún me duele la maldita cicatriz que me dejaron en la espalda. Fue algo demasiado... fuerte para unos simples académicos como nosotros el tener que enfrentarnos a todo aquello.

Aún cuando hoy ha pasado tiempo, ya años, desde aquello hay cosas sobre lo que pasó en aquellos días que prefiero no recordar y por eso he decidido no escribirlas. A pesar de ello, parece como si el destino me impidiera olvidarlo.

Ahora que lo pienso, no sé por qué narices estoy escribiendo esto como si fuera una despedida de todo el mundo. Como si me fuera para no volver. Aún estaremos mucho tiempo juntos. Sí, vale, que me despido de la Academia, pero todo eso vivirá conmigo y nosotros seguiremos juntos aunque nuestros caminos se separen. Lo hemos prometido hace sólo unas horas, cuando conocimos los emparejamientos para el examen de mañana.

El examen... No puedo expresar cuanta emoción siento en estos momentos. Al fin y al cabo, no sólo es el final de una etapa importante de la vida de uno, sino que es el momento más esperado, no sólo por mí, sino por todos los que un día entramos aquí. Al fin y al cabo, como dice Aiolos a veces, ninguno de nosotros tiene vocación de académico.

Mañana al atardecer, en el distrito 50 del Rukongai, ése es el momento y la fecha del momento más importante hasta ahora de nuestras vidas como shinigamis. La ocasión que hace años venimos esperando. Mañana nos levantaremos de blanco. Pasado, de negro. Esa es la consigna, el lema que nos motiva en estos momentos.

Es curioso, para los compañeros mortales que proceden de la cultura que ellos llaman occidental, el negro supone muerte, tristeza, luto... Pero, ahora mismo, para todos, el negro es el color de nuestros sueños y esperanzas, de nuestros proyectos y anhelos.

Qué nos deparará después el destino es otro cantar. Por ahora lo que nos preocupa es mañana. El examen este año es nuevo y no seguirá la dinámica de años anteriores. Nos dividirán en grupos de cuatro y tendremos que atravesar un bosque infestado de Hollows, enfrentarnos a shinigamis ya graduados y una tercera prueba que la dejan como sorpresa.

Nosotros hemos tenido suerte. Ironías del destino. No nos separaremos hasta el último segundo prácticamente. Nalya, Db, Aiolos y yo estaremos juntos. Krunzik y Gaby irán con Ichiken y Kaylin. Gaijin estará con su amigo Zharin y con Bikutoru y otro académico más que no conozco muy bien.

Si ya estábamos ilusionados con el examen, en cuanto supimos la separación de los grupos casi estallamos de la emoción. "¡Nos toca juntos!¡Nos toca juntos!", gritaba Db, que fue el primero en leer la lista.

De todas formas, hace unas horas surgieron una serie de rumores que decían que al final no habría examen mañana. Es cierto, hace unas horas sonó la alarma en todas las calles del Sereitei y parece ser que las trece divisiones se han movilizado. Como muchos shinigamis están fuera decían que se pospondrían las pruebas. Sin embargo, Aiolos volvió hace un rato de una reunión con los coordinadores y nos ha confirmado que finalmente se ha decidido pedir ayuda a las casas nobles y que habrá examen.

Mejor, no querría esperar más ahora que estamos tan cerca. No soportaría la espera. Paradójico, me he preparado seis años, esperando pacientemente lo que sucederá mañana y a pesar de que ya he aguardado tanto… no puedo aguantarme más.

¿Y tras lo de mañana? Ingresar en las trece divisiones. Hace un momento acabo de llegar del cuartel de la Novena División con Nalya y he estado hablando con la capitana Kuroda sobre mis intenciones de formar parte y de pedir el ingreso en su división. No podía ser de otra forma. El nieto de Akano Kumaru no puede pertenecer a otro escuadrón que no sea el noveno.

Realmente fueron todos muy amables, estoy deseando verme de una vez allí y poder convertirme en el gran shinigami que fue mi abuelo, compartir experiencias con nuevos compañeros, conocer gente…

Sí, lo sé, soy un soñador pero siempre es mejor soñar que tener pesadillas. No dudo que también habrá momentos duros, la vida del shinigami es una vida cargada de dolor, del dolor propio y del de otras personas, pero hay que pensar siempre en los momentos agradables. Hay que saber aferrarse a la idea de que siempre queda algo bueno por delante, que siempre nos espera algo mejor. Si no lo hacemos así, muy duro es el panorama que se nos presenta como para honrar y servir justamente a la dignidad de ese traje negro que, espero, vestiré a partir de mañana. Sería imposible tener paz y, al fin y al cabo, el shinigami es el hombre que lleva la paz a espíritus atormentados y no se puede dar lo que no se tiene.

No sé que pasará con Nalya, yo la estoy intentando convencer para que se venga conmigo a la Nueve. Ella no quiere decidirse todavía así que tendré que seguir intentándolo. Aunque me huele que lo voy a conseguir.

Respecto a los demás: Aiolos está seguro de que irá a al Decimotercera y me parece que Krunzik está dudando entre esa y la Décima. Db y Gaby también parecen decantarse por la décima división. Gaijin y Zharin estoy seguro de que terminarán en la Sexta y Bikutoru, como no puede ser de otro modo, es carne de la Doce seguro.

Debería irme a la cama, pero no creo que hoy pueda dormir. Seguramente, una vez más, pase la noche en "mi arbol" que se ha convertido casi en un amigo más. Cómo echaré de menos las noches en vela observando las estrellas desde las ramas de mi amigo vegetal.

Al igual que echaré de menos estas cuatro paredes, o las bromas de Gaijin al levantarnos por la mañana. A partir de mañana ya no será "nuestra habitación". A finales de verano llegarán sus nuevos propietarios, alumnos de primero cargados de ilusiones y de sueños, asustados por lo que le podía esperar en la academia, impacientes por empezar. ¿Realmente nosotros éramos así? Seguramente. Puede que aún hoy en cierta medida sigamos siéndolo.

Si tuviera que darles un consejo a los que vinieran detrás de mí les diría que aprovecharan sus años de Academia. Puede que sean duros, todos sabemos que las clases y los estudios no son agradables para nadie, pero estos años son la base para todo lo que nos va a pasar. "No tengas prisa". Eso le diría al que me pidiera un consejo sobre como sobrevivir a estos años. De otra forma, puedes llegar incluso a volverte loco.

No sé por qué me estoy poniendo tan sentimental hoy. Soy Akano Rido, el "guerrero de las sombras", como siempre le digo a Nalya y Gaijin cuando me aconsejan acerca de mis escapadas nocturnas, no debería hacerlo. Ser fuerte. Eso es. Ser fuerte. No sé. Será todo este rollo del cambio de etapa. ¡Es cierto!¡A partir de mañana mi vida será diferente! Tendré que hacerme a la idea de eso.

¿Lo primero que haré mañana después del examen? Ir a casa. Lo necesito. Me lo he prometido. Volvería a casa sólo cuando pudiera vestir el uniforme negro. Echo de menos a mamá y a papá, demasiado.

No culpo a mi padre por lo que dice, por unirse a las mentiras de los demás. Sé que él, en el fondo de su corazón, también cree en la inocencia del abuelo y que sus enfados son sólo un escudo de protección. Él es la cabeza ahora, el hijo mayor de Akano Kumaru, el líder del clan. No puede simplemente desconfiar de toda la Sociedad de Almas y ya. ¿Rebelarse?¿Luchar por la verdad? Sería demasiado desastroso para lo que queda del clan.

No le culpo por que hace, por querer evitar que fuera shinigami. Al fin y al cabo, este traje le ha llevado a un padre y a un hermano, no quiere que le cueste también la vida de su hijo más pequeño. Lo leí en sus ojos el día que me fui de casa. No era aquello una mirada de odio, sino de dolor. Dolor por verme marchar y por saber que allí donde iba él no podría protegerme.

Así que mañana lo primero que haré tras vestirme el traje de shinigami es correr al Distrito 7 del Rukongai Oeste, abrir la puerta y presentarme ante el resto de mi clan. Le daré un profundo abrazo a mis padres y lloraré. Lloraré un buen rato. Lo sé. Aunque no sea digno del "gran guerrero de las sombras".

En fin, que me estoy alargando. Como siga diciendo este tipo de sentimentalismos voy a terminar de llenar estas páginas y todavía hay muchas por escribir, con nuevas aventuras que narrar y nuevos compañeros que conocer. Lo dejo por hoy.

_**Abuelo, ya estoy cerca. Limpiaré tu nombre y el honor de nuestra familia. Descubriré la verdad. Llegaré a ser un gran hombre como tú. Llegaré a la leyenda.**_


End file.
